Une ange entre dans la famille
by Avalonne
Summary: Sasuke et Sakura sont mariés et ils ont un enfant, mais leur fille Megumi n'est pas comme les autres enfants. Futur Megumi avec quelqu'un, pis , NarutoGaara puis les autres on verra !
1. Naissance

C'est ma première fic alors soyez gentils, s'il vous plait, mais je dirai pas non pour des conseils pour m'améliorer ! lol 

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf Megumi qui est à moi !

**Résumé :** Sasuke et Sakura sont mariés et ils ont un enfants, mais leur fille est pas comme les autres. Futur Megumi/ hé hé , Naruto/ Gaara puis les autres on verra !

Prologue 

Ce matin, Sakura accouchait.

Son mari Sasuke lui tenait la main pendant qu'elle criait la douleur d'une future naissance. Elle était si heureuse de mettre au monde une vie nouvelle, son bébé, son petit bébé, qui ressemblerait, elle en était sûr, tellement à son magnifique père. Sasuke qui était parti des années plus tôt rejoindre Orochimaru était revenu, en fait. Lorsqu'il avait dû tuer son frère, son amour fraternel longtemps refoulé tout au fond de son cerveau avait refait surface et il avait été incapable de terminer son geste, et il s'était enfui. Il avait rejoint Konoha et avait imploré le pardon de tous. Sakura, il l'avait toujours aimé en fait. Son cœur s'était senti réchauffé lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu, qu'elle l'aimait.

Et Naruto lui avait joyeusement tapé dans le dos, et tout était redevenu comme avant. Quelque mois après son retour, lui et Sakura se marièrent. Et maintenant, ils allaient être parents ! Il regarda amoureusement sa chère Sakura, et lui serra fort la main pour lui montrer son soutien.

- Regardez ! s'exclama Naruto, qui avait tenu à être la aussi. C'était son ou sa filleul qui allait naître après tout ! On voit sa tête !

Effectivement, quelque minutes après, Sakura, pâle mais rayonnante, tenait son bout de choux dans ses bras.

- C'est une fille !

- Elle s'appellera Megumi, comme ma mère.

- C'est très joli ! Approuva Sakura.

- Et elle est en pleine forme.

C'était Tsunade qui avait parlé. Sakura était son élève alors elle avait tenu à veiller sur sa santé. C'est qu'elle se sentait vieillir, n'empêche, avec encore une nouvelle génération qui débarquait.

Sasuke regarda sa petite fille. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver très belle, mais aussi un peu étrange. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait deux grands yeux dorés, et des cheveux roux clairs. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, pourtant. Il demanda si c'était normal.

- Ca arrive parfois, ne t'inquiète pas.

C'est alors que Sasuke poussa un cri. Il avait senti deux creux dans le dos de sa petite fille. Il la retourna et vit qu'en effet elle avait de larges cicatrices bizarres, avec un peu de sang dessus. Tsunade eut l'air horrifié.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible…Encore…

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Paniqua Sakura.

- C'est la marque des anges déchus.

- Pardon ?

C'était Naruto qui était intervenu. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Sasuke non plus, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps encore d'intervenir. Seules Sakura et Tsunade semblaient savoir ce qu'il se passait, elles se regardaient d'un air grave.

- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi ma fille nouveau née a déjà des cicatrices ? S'énerva Sasuke.

- C'est une légende, expliqua l'Hokage. Il existe un autre monde, le monde des anges. Et parfois il arrive que l'un d'eux soit déchu et il est condamné à vivre sur Terre en se réincarnant dans un nouveau né. Apparement, c'est le cas de Mégumi. Ses cicatrices, c'est la marque des ailes qu'on lui a arrachées. Elle grandira beaucoup plus vite que les autres enfants, et elle sera…différente. Pourquoi elle a dû quitter le monde des anges ? Demanda Naruto.

- Je ne sais pas, il peut y avoir plusieurs raisons. Elle a pu descendre sur Terre et tombé amoureuse d'un mortel, elle a pu enfreindre des règles de là bas…Je ne sais pas si elle s'en souviendra en grandissant. Veillez sur elle.

Sakura pleurait, elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle enfanterait…d'un monstre ! Mais Sasuke l'embrassa tendrement pour la rassurer.

- Ca ira, ma Sakura-chan. C'est tout de même notre fille.

- Oui…murmura Sakura, mais elle pleurait encore.

A suivre 

Voilà ! j'espère que vous avez aimé !!!

Sinon je peux toujours arrêté, si c'est trop nul…Comme c'est la première fois, je sais pas trop !

Bisous tout le monde

Avalonne 


	2. Secret

Megumi est devenue une grande fille dîtes moua si vous aimez ! Bisoux ! CHAPITRE 1 

Megumi se leva, s'étirant. Elle avait bien grandi. Un peu trop bien d'ailleurs. Parce que les mômes qui atteignent l'apparence physique de 15-20 ans en l'espace d'un an, c'est pas exactement courant. Elle souriait au soleil rougeâtre qui se couchait, rejetant ses cheveux de couleur sanguine en arrière.

Elle n'avait jamais révélé à ses parents ses origines, bien qu'ils la pressaient chaque jour un peu plus. Elle n'avait que des souvenirs flous de son « ancienne » vie, ils venaient et partaient comme des vagues sur un océan déchaîné, sans qu'elle sache jamais si c'étaient de réels souvenirs ou simplement, des rêves.

Souvent une unique image revenait, celle d'un visage blanc comme un cadavre, des yeux effrayants, et une voix lascive et enfin une douleur atroce.

« Il faut que j'arrête de me tourmenter avec ça » murmura t-elle pour elle même. Qui était-elle vraiment, elle ne le savait vraiment, et cette recherche d'identité l'occupait continuellement : car si elle n'avait eu aucun souvenir, ça ne lui aurait pas posé problème, mais ce n' était pas le cas. Elle passa une main sur son dos, elle les sentait, les deux cicatrices.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et sauta par la fenêtre, elle n'avait pas envie de croiser encore ses parents et leurs questions incessantes. Elle avait passé la nuit dernière à une mission nocturne : en effet elle avait très rapidement été promue ninja, car à la surprise de tous, elle s'était révélé très vite extrêmement douée. Un monstre murmurait-on. Ca l'avait fait pleuré au début, puis elle s'était forgée une carapace d'acier, la protégeant du monde extérieur et de ses médisances malsaines.

Elle se dirigeait donc vers la tour du Hokage. Ca avait une mission assez difficile, mais elle s'en était sortie, il lui fallait à présent rendre son rapport, puis peut-être en commencer une nouvelle. A cause de sa bizarrerie elle n'avait pas eu comme les autres une équipe fixe, à chaque mission, elle changeait. La dernière avait été particulièrement désastreuse, d'équipe. La jounin responsable, Hanabi Hyûga, l'héritière de son clan, avait été glaciale avec elle. « Probablement à cause de ma différence », avait pensé avec amertume Megumi.

Elle marchait tête basse, lorsqu'elle se heurta violemment à un corps, surprise, elle releva la tête rapidement et se retrouva à quelque centimètre du visage de Neji Hyûga.

Ce fut comme si un milliard d'oiseau s'était retrouvé dans tous ses muscles et avaient cherché à en sortir à coup de bec et de dents féroces ( en effet certains oiseaux de Konoha possédaient des dents).

Les yeux du shinobi étaient blanc comme le pelage des tigres des neiges, reflétant toutes leur élégance et leur sauvagerie. Son visage fin comme celui des anges que la jeune fille voyait parfois dans ses rêves lui apporta un sourire rêveur au visage. Il passa distraitement une mèche de ses longs cheveux ébène derrière son oreille et alors seulement elle se rendit compte qu'il lui parlait.

-…demain matin à six heures.

-Pardon ? Rougit-elle, morte de honte de s'être laissée ainsi distraire.

Il leva un sourcil intrigué, et reprit. Ils feraient une mission ensemble, le lendemain, tous les deux, la Hokage l'avertirait quand elle irait la voir, mais il lui précisait dès maintenant l'heure et le lieu du rendez vous.

- Oui oui, bien sûr, murmurait Megumi sans en croire sa chance.

Comme ça elle allait rester quelque jour en tête à tête avec le plus sublime shinobi du village ? A ce moment là, sans aucun doute, elle aurait regardé comme un idiot celui qui aurait prétendu que non, ce monde là n'était pas le meilleur des mondes possibles.

Elle rendit son rapport, et Tsunade lui rapporta effectivement la même chose. Elle était en train de danser mentalement de « tomber la chemise » sur un petit nuage arc-en-ciel quand l'idée de voir de quelle genre de mission ce serait sur le papier qu'on lui avait donné.

Une sorte de bande d'anciens ninjas qui avaient déserté leur pays s'étaient réunis et faisaient la loi dans une ville au sud du Pays du feu, ils étaient donc dépêchés pour récolter des informations, puis ensuite, les tuer.

Le rapport précisait qu'ils paraissaient assez organisés, donc ils commenceraient par les infiltrer sous la couverture d'un homme avec son serviteur.

Avant de rentrer, elle décida d'aller dîner. En croisant un passant, elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours et l'agrippa, le tira dans une ruelle et avant même que le jeune garçon ait pu hurler, elle l'avait mordu à la gorge. Lorsqu'il s'effondra dans ses bras, elle le laissa choir et répartit vers chez elle, sautant de toit en toit.

C'était son secret, celui qu'elle refusait à tout prix de révéler à ses parents, ou même qui que soit d'autre. Elle était un monstre. C'était pour ça que même de son royaume ancestrale, celui des anges, on l'avait bannie. Et pour pas que ça se reproduise, bien qu'elle en ait qu'un souvenir confus, elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Seule Tsunade était au courrant, car elle l'avait soignée dès sa naissance. Mais elle avait gardé sa pour elle.

La jeune Megumi était ce qu'on appelait communément un vampire. Et elle n'y pouvait rien.

A suivre 


End file.
